Crazy Pokemon Journey: Kanto Region
by Icee Triggur
Summary: Icee and Crimson are trainers that just started their pokemon journey. Icee can't stand Crimson and hopes to get ditch her during the journey, not only does she want to ditch Crimson, but so does her pokemon. Starts out slow but gets better!
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Pokemon Journey: Kanto Region

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! But it'd be awesome if I did! =P I must add that the first chapter does start out slow but it will be better later on, I promise! I hope you enjoy! Please read and review! Thanks! ;P

Chapter 1: The Beginning

This journey begins in a small town called Pallet. The sun was bright and the faint chirps of the pidgeys and spearows were heard from the distance. The sun shined through the windows' blinds making lines on a tanned leg that was halfway coved by a cerulean blanket. The alarm clock read 7 a.m. when it started ringing. The girl in the bed rolled over on her side and squinted her blue eyes and groaned as she smacked the alarm clock on her night stand to turn it off. She rolled back over, platinum blonde hair with blue tips covered her face. She closed her eyes about to drift back off to sleep when her mom opened her door and walked in.

"Good morning, Icee! Come on get up! It's time to start your pokemon journey! You don't want to be late do you?" Icee's mom was chipper and all smiles. Icee just looked up at her and sighed.

'_How can she be so damn happy this early in the morning?' _Icee wondered and then sat up. "OK, OK, I'm up, mother."

"Good, now come down for breakfast!" She smiled and left the room.

"Great…" Icee got out of bed and went to her closet. She put on a tight white tank top with a short blue pleated skirt and went downstairs to the kitchen. She sat down at the table as her mom put a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of her with a cup of milk.

"Eat up, sweetie! You need all your energy for your pokemon journey," Her mother said as she walked back over to the stove.

Icee was just about to take a bite of her pancakes when the door slammed open.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY! DID YA MISS ME? I BET YOU DID!" Icee looked at doorway. Of course her neighbor wearing a black tank top and jean shorts barged in as usual and walked over to Icee.

"So nice of you to come. You DO realize we have a doorbell right, Crimson?" Icee said annoyed. Icee and Crimson have been friends for as long as both can remember, but Icee couldn't stand Crimson. She was too hyper, outspoken and just plain annoying. Icee was hoping to be long gone before Crimson came over, but things just don't go as planned.

Crimson had pale skin, green eyes and fire red hair and a grin on her face that seems to never disappear. "Aren't you excited, Icee!? Huh? Huh? HUH?! We FINALLY get a pokemon! A companion of our very own that could have the power to kill us if they had a mind to! Doesn't that sound sooooo awesome!?"

Icee just stared blankly at her and said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh yes, defiantly! I always thought about how _awesome_ it would be to own a creature that could possibly kill us. Sounds like sooo much fun!" She rolled her eyes.

"I know! I just cannot wait! I'm gonna die, I'm so excited!" Crimson oblivious.

'_Not soon enough,'_ Icee thought while imaging a charizard blowing fire at Crimson burning her. "Ah, if only…"

"If only what?" Crimson asked questionably looking at Icee. Icee jerked herself out of her daydream not realizing she spoke out loud.

"Um…um…if only…if only we…um…" Icee stuttered looking at Crimson trying to come up with a reason. "If only we had our um…pokemon… Yeah if only we had our pokemon now. I'm just so _excited_ you know?"

"Like oh my gwad I know!" Crimson jumped up and down. Icee sighed, happy Crimson was dumb.

"Come on girls, hurry up so you won't be late to see Professor Oak," Icee's mom chimed in.

Both girls looked at her. "Oh yeah! Come on let's go Icee!" Crimson said already out the door. Icee sighed, took a few bites of her breakfast then got up and walked to the door. Crimson was waiting outside. "Come on slow poke! We have to hurry or else we won't get a pokemon!" They both sped up and were just outside Prof. Oaks' lab when they saw two boy leave the lab and run off. Prof. Oak came outside and waved goodbye to them and then glanced over at Icee and Crimson.

"Ah, there you girls are. I have been waiting for you," Prof. Oak said as the two girls walked over to him.

"Who were they?" Icee asked looking in the direction the two boys went.

"Oh, just more trainers starting their journey. Shall we go in?" Prof. Oak motioned for them to go in. Once inside they looked all around, they have never been in there before and it was quite a sight to see. Many pictures of pokemon and weird gadgets they have never seen. Then they looked at Prof. Oak. "Now then…" He pointed at the table which only had one pokeball on it.

"I WANT IT! I CALL DIBS!" yelled Crimson. Both Prof. Oak and Icee just looked at her as she ran to the table and picked up the pokeball. "Is this my starter pokemon?"

"Well… I suppose it is…" Prof. Oak started.

"Wait…please Prof. Oak…don't tell me that was the last pokemon…" Icee asked desperately.

"Well…yes and no…" Prof. Oak went on.

"I'm sorry, Icee," Crimson apologetically said.

"What do you mean yes and no?!" Icee yelled, getting irritated.

"Well that was the last of the three pokemon I usually give to new trainers…but I did just capture another pokemon. However, it's not exactly the best starter poke-"

"I'll take it! I don't care what it is! I NEED a pokemon, Professor!"

Oak sighed, then went into the back room and came back with a pokeball in his hand. He handed it to Icee.

"YAY! We both have a pokemon now!" Crimson smiled. Icee just glared daggers at her.

Oak could feel the tension. "Well girls, I hope you enjoy your pokemon, and again, sorry Icee you couldn't get a normal starter pokemon," he faked laughed. Icee glared at him too.

"Come on Icee! Let's check out our new pokemon! I so hope mine is charmander!" Crimson squealed and threw her pokeball. A blinding light came from the ball. Crimson squinted and covered part of her face with her hand. She saw something green, and her eyes went wide. Out popped a bulbasaur. Her smile faded but said, "Well at least I got a pokemon, and he is pretty cute."

"Bulba!" squealed the pokemon and ran up to Crimson rubbing his head on her leg.

"And my, is he charming!" She squealed as she kneeled down petting him.

Icee signed, then looked at her pokeball. "Well I guess it's time to see what I got." She threw her pokeball and out popped an Eevee. She looked surprised but smiled at her little pokemon companion.

"Eev!" squeaked the little Eevee walking up to Icee.

"Oh my dear gwad!" yelled Crimson. "What a cutie!" She ran up to Eevee and grabbed it roughly swinging it around while the Eevee squealed loudly. She stopped swinging and held it out in front of her and looked at it. "What's wrong lil cutie?" Crimson looked at the small pokemon in her hands. The Eevee's eyes were rolling from being dizzy, then glared at the red haired girl. He growled then bit Crimson's thumb. She yelped tossing the Eevee in the air. Icee ran over and caught him. Crimson went over the Icee. "Why did you bite me?!" she yelled heartbroken. The Eevee just growled and tried to bite her again. Crimson backed away to her bulbasaur and picked him up. "Save me Bulbasaur! Save me!" she held out the pokemon in front of Eevee, who only wagged his tail.

"You have to be careful with pokemon! You can't just toss them around! Or else they won't like you and bite you!" yelled Prof. Oak. Both trainers looked at him and nodded. Icee looked at the Eevee in her arms, an evil smile spread across her face. She was starting to like her new pokemon.

"Well then, you two better be off on your journey now. Make sure you have everything you need!" He practically pushed them out the door.

"Bu-but professor!" Icee started.

"Yes?"

"How come Eevee isn't a good starting pokemon?"

Prof. Oak sighed, "Well, Eevee is a really good pokemon, especially when you evolve it, which is kind of the problem of it being a starter. Eevee doesn't learn many moves and is normal type. So other elements might be harder for it to beat. So some gym battles might be hard for him."

Icee nodded. She kind of figured that was the problem, however, she likes the challenge. "All right. Thank you professor."

"Bye girls! Have fun and be careful!" With that, he shut the door, well more like the slammed the door.

"Shall we get going?" Crimson said eagerly as her bulbasaur squealed.

"I have to get my bag first…" Icee said as she was already walking home. Crimson nodded and followed her.

They both ended up at Icee's house. Her mom was happy to see them. "Hi girls! Look at your cute pokemon!" She smiled and pet both the bulbasaur and eevee as they both meowed. Icee put eevee down.

"Can you watch Eevee? I'm gonna go grab my bag." Icee said as she was already halfway up the stairs.

"Oh yeah! I should get you girls a map so you won't get lost!" Icee's mom said as she went into the other room, leaving Crimson alone with the pokemon.

"Guess I will be watching you guys for a little while," Crimson said about to pet eevee until he growled and snapped at her. She jumped back slowly walking backwards to the wall. "Nice Eevee…can you sit or something…?" eevee just growled again walking toward her with his teeth showing. Bulbasaur jumped out of Crimson's arms squeaking and running up the stairs. "COME BACK YOU COWARD!" Crimson yelled after him, then glanced at the eevee, he was still growling, cornering her against the wall. She had nowhere else to go. _'Oh my goodness…I'm gonna die…I never thought I'd die by such a cute little pokemon…" _She thought, then the eevee bit her pale ankle. "OWWWWWWWIE!"

Icee ran downstairs hearing the scream, and Icee's mom ran back into the room to see what was going on. Icee smiled as she saw her eevee trying to kill Crimson. "Aw! Look he learned how to bite! Good Eevee!"

"Good Eevee!? HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Crimson yelled as the eevee was still clamped onto her, blood started to dripping from her ankle.

Icee laughed. "OK, Eevee, you had your fun, now let go of that weirdo, you don't know where she has been!"

Eevees eyes opened wide with disgust, then let go of Crimson and ran to Icee. He sat right in front of Icee and looked up at his trainer with big brown eyes. Crimson just slid down the wall looking horrified and pointed at Eevee. "Th-tha-that pokemon is EVIL!" She squealed. Eevee turned his head back giving her an evil glare. Crimson just screamed again.

"Oh shut it you big baby!" Icee grinned then kneeled down to pet the eevee. "You are just too cute!"

"Eev!" the eevee squealed wagging his big fluffy tail. Then bulbasaur ran over to Crimson.

Crimson looked at the blue and green pokemon then yelled, "AND WHERE WERE YOU!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT ME!"

Icee laughed. "Well, he went into my room and started pulling at my shoe laces. I'm guessing he was trying to get me down here to come save you."

Crimson sighed then pat her pokemon on the head, "I guess you tried…"

"Oh girls," Icee's mom started. They both looked up at her. "Here is a map for you two so you won't get lost on your pokemon journey.

"Thanks mom."

"Yeah…thanks."

They both took one and put it in their bags. "Well, we better be heading out. Come on, Red," teased Icee as she was already out the door with the eevee following her. "Bye mom!" Crimson stumbled to her feet almost falling back over and started to run after Icee with the bulbasaur in her arms.

"Wait for me!" She yelled then ran out the door.

"This adventure might end up being fun after all, huh Eevee?" Icee grinned and the eevee just squealed in response. "Should we try to ditch the weirdo?" She whispered to eevee, as Crimson was close behind running after them. Eevee looked back at the weirdo then to Icee and nodded with a grin on his face. Icee laughed evilly while Crimson yelled after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Pokemon Journey: Kanto Region

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, all I own is the main characters. Please read and review! I need the inspiration to keep writing. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2: Onward to Viridian City

Icee and eevee looked behind them to see Crimson hunched over with her hands on her knees panting. Bulbasaur was on the ground beside her, also panting. Icee looked at eevee, they both sweat dropped.

"Wow, you guys are outta shape! We haven't even left Pallet town yet!" Icee pointed out. Eevee just shook his head, he was just as disappointed as Icee was. Suddenly Crimson fell face first to the ground. Icee and eevee both laughed. Bulbasaur started head butting Crimson since she wasn't moving. "She's OK bulbasaur, don't worry. Come on let's go or we will NEVER make it to Viridian City."

"Mmmm ufff mer ugh meehhh…" muttered Crimson with a mouth full of dirt.

Icee looked at her, "What's that? You want us to go without you? OK! Let's go eevee!"

"Eev!" squealed eevee and they both started walking.

Crimson put her head up and spit out the dirt, "NO! I didn't say that! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" She cried out.

"You want us to leave you here? OK!" teased Icee and kept walking.

Crimson stood up suddenly and ran towards Icee with bulbasaur close behind. "STOP WALKING SO FAST!"

Both Icee and eevee glanced back and grinned, then started walking faster. Crimson and bulbasaur finally caught up with them.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" whined Crimson hardly able to keep up with them.

Icee stopped dead in her tracks and pointed to a sign that was right in front of them. "Gee I wonder, according to that sign we are on Route 1, which is Pallet Town to Viridian City."

Crimson blushed and muttered, "Oh…"

They kept walking. There were a few trees, but other than that, the path was pretty clear. There was some tall grass with rattatas running around a few pidgeys in the trees and flying around. Both trainers were in awe, as they watched the pokemon. It was quite a sight. Eevee and bulbasaur were running around playing. The trainers watched their pokemon go back and forth. Suddenly bulbasaur squealed and ran as fast as he could to Crimson. He hid behind hers legs shaking.

"What's wrong Bulbasaur?" Crimson asked the frightened pokemon.

"Bulba BULBA!" the pokemon cried out.

"Where's eevee?" Icee looked around for her pokemon walking the direction bulbasaur came from. She stopped as soon as she saw eevee and a rattata hissing at each other.

"Did that rattata scare you?" Crimson asked her pokemon, who nodded. Icee snickered. "What's so funny!?" Crimson glared at Icee.

"Well…it's just a _rattata_, it's not really a big scary pokemon. Right, Eevee?" Icee said.

"Eev!" the eevee agreed.

"Then show this punk who's boss! Tackle the shit outta him!" Icee called out. The eevee obeyed and tackled the purple pokemon, who went flying back into the grass. It squeaked and ran deeper into the tall grass. "VICTORY!" Eevee smiled and meowed. Both were satisfied with their first win in a pokemon battle.

Crimson looked sympathetically at her pokemon and knelt down beside him. "Don't worry sweetie! You will get the next one." She pat him on the head and he smiled.

"Well, shall we get going? It's gonna end up being night time before we even get to the city!" Icee complained already walking. Crimson and bulbasaur followed close behind. Eevee ran ahead enjoying the sights. Icee smiled as she watched him. _'You may not be a normal starter, but I wouldn't trade you for anything…'_ She thought as they continued their journey.

They kept walking in silence. Both trainers had a lot on their minds. One day you are a normal kid and the next you get a pokemon and start a dangerous adventure. They kept walking until they finally reached the next sign.

"Could it be?!" Crimson excitedly asked.

"Yep," Icee said smiling and started reading the sign, "Viridian City- The Eternally Green Paradise."

They all cheered. They finally made it to the first town. They all looked around, the town was different than Pallet. It was a bigger and filled with more people.

"Hey look, a pond!" Crimson called out. Both pokemon ran towards it and started splashing around. Crimson joined them.

Icee just sighed. She wasn't into getting dirt or mud on her nice clean clothes, so she just watched from afar. Then she heard some arguing from the distance.

"NOT FAIR! YOU CHEATED!" yelled one person.

"I DID NOT! YOU JUST SUCK!" yelled another person.

Crimson and the pokemon heard it too. They stopped splashing around and went over to Icee.

"I wonder what's going on…"

"I don't know…but let's go find out!" Crimson urged and started walking towards the people fighting. Icee sighed then followed. The pokemon shook off the water and mud and followed their trainers.

They went past the Pokemon Center and saw two boys fighting in a path off to the side of the city. One boy had pink hair, the other had purple. Icee then realized that she recognized them.

"Aren't those the boys that came out of Prof. Oaks lab?"asked Icee, still watching them fight like little kids. They were just rolling around in the dirt as their pokemon, charmander and squirtle were protesting.

"OH YEAH! That is them, isn't it?" Crimson started. "Should we interfere? Or should we just back away slowly and act like we were never here?"

Icee pondered for a moment then said, "But it's so fun watching these fags fight…" She then broke down laughing. Crimson tried shushing her but it was too late.

"What are you guys looking at?" squeaked the boy with pink hair, though if you didn't know he was boy, you'd swear he wasn't.

"Yeah! Go away! This is none of your business!" squeaked the other boy just as girly as the other one, which only made the two girls crack up even more.

The boys got up and angrily walked toward Icee and Crimson.

"What's so funny?" the pink haired one demanded.

"YOU…ARE!" Icee said through laughs. "You sound like little girls fighting!" she added.

Both boys' eyes went wide. "WE DO NOT SOUND LIKE GIRLS!" the purple haired one protested.

"YEAH!" agreed the other boy.

Icee and Crimson kept laughing then turned back around to walk to the Pokemon Center.

"Bye _boys_!" Icee slightly waved as she kept walking.

Both boys started growling. "WAIT! YOU DARE INSULT US AND THEN LEAVE! NO! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" the pink haired one yelled after the two girls.

They turned around. "Fight?" laughed Icee. "As in, rolling on the ground crying like little girls?"

"NO! POKEMON BATTLE!" they said in unison.

A grin crept across both Icee and Crimson's face. "A pokemon battle, eh? You sure you lil fags can handle it? Or are you gonna cry when we beat you?" Icee hit her hand to her palm showing she was in the fighting mood. Eevee had a grin on his face and squealed.

"YOU WOULD NEVER BEAT US! WE ARE TOO AWESOME!" the purple haired one yelled, their pokemon were getting pumped up too.

"Let's do it then!" Crimson said with her fist in the air. "Prepare to lose!"

All the trainers nodded and yelled, "Let's battle!"

Icee called out eevee, Crimson called out bulbasaur, the pink haired boy called out charmander and the purple haired boy called out squirtle.

"Charmander! Tackle the eevee!"

"Squirtle, tail whip the bulbasaur!"

Both pokemon obeyed, however, eevee dodged the attack, and bulbasaur swatted squirtle's tail with his vines.

"Eevee! Quick attack till charmander hits the ground!"

"Bulbasaur! Tackle that lil squirt!"

Both pokemon obeyed. Eevee attacked charmander until he fell down. He was not fast enough to keep up. Bulbasaur tackled squirtled, who fell on his back and couldn't get back up. Icee and Crimson cheered at their victory.

"Looks like you lil girls lost after all, huh?" Icee teased, sticking her tongue out at them.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You never had a chance!" Crimson said, rubbing their victory in the boys' face. They sat on the ground and cried over their hurt pokemon and then ran off.

"Looks like we are actually good at this whole pokemon training thing, huh?" Icee asked as she picked up her eevee and kissed him on his forehead. He meowed with happieness.

"Sure looks like it!" agreed Crimson as she also picked up her pokemon and congratulated him with a kiss as well.

"We should go into the Pokemon Center so they can rest."

"Mkay."

They walked back toward the Pokemon Center and opened the door. They saw Nurse Joy behind the counter with a chancy by her side.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center! How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked chipper.

"Um, our pokemon need a little rest. We just had a pokemon battle," said Icee as she set eevee on the counter. Crimson did the same the thing.

"All right! Just give us a few moments and your pokemon will be as good as new!" Nurse joy smiled, then took both pokemon and put them on a table with wheels. She rolled them away with the chancy following.

Crimson and Icee sat down on the couch. They sunk into it and sighed. It was nice to finally sit down.

"Hey Icee?"

Icee looked over at Crimson. "Hm?"

"Where did that path the boys were fighting on lead to?"

Icee thought about it for a moment, then opened her bag to look at the map. She scanned over it and sat up. "It leads to the Pokemon League."

"REALLY!? The Pokemon League is RIGHT HERE?!" Crimson squawked excitedly.

"I guess so…"

"Let's go in!"

Icee looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?"

"You heard me! Let's go in! I wanna see what it looks like!"

"But we don't even have ONE badge! And besides, we just had our FIRST pokemon battle."

"Soooo? I just want to see what is inside. I just want to go in the building ! Can we go? Huh huh huh? Can we go? Please, please, please!?" Crimson begged, trying to give Icee the puppy dog eyes.

Icee just pushed Crimson away, "Ew, don't give me that look you freak!"

"Oh come on! I just want to go inside! I swear I won't do anything bad! I just want to see what's inside!" Crimson begged harder.

Icee sat back and thought about it. "Well…I do want to see what's inside as well…"

"So we can go!?"

"I guess…"

"YAY!" Crimson yelled and hugged Icee. Icee pushed her away roughly.

"Touch me again, and I will cut your arms off!" Icee threatened.

Crimson put her hands behind her back. "OK, OK, It won't happen again!"

"Good," Icee said, her right eyebrow started twitching. "We can go as soon as we get our pokemon back."

Crimson jumped to her feet and bounced around the Pokemon Center. "YAY! YAY! WE GET TO GO! WE GET TO GO!" She called out excitedly.

Icee sweat dropped. _'Oh geez…what did I just get myself into!?'_

Just then, Nurse Joy came in holding eevee and bulbasaur. "Look who is all refreshed and energetic!"

Both pokemon squealed happily. They jumped out of Nurse Joy's arms and ran to their trainers wanting to be picked up. Icee and Crimson hugged their pokemon and thanked Nurse Joy.

"You're welcome! I hope to see you guys soon!" she called after them as they were out the door.

"Wait…" Icee said as she stopped dead in her tracks.

Crimson stopped and looked back at her. "What?"

"Did she just say, 'I hope to see you guys soon'?" Icee asked with an eyebrow raised.

Crimson looked up at the sky. "Um…I think she did…What's the problem?" She asked looking over at Icee.

"What's the problem…? WHAT'S THE PROBLEM!?" Icee yelled. "She is pretty much saying she WANTS our pokemon injured again!"

Crimson stared blankly at her. "Now that you say it that way…it kind of does…"

"Maybe Nurse Joy is actually EVIL!" Icee said in a loud whisper. Crimson and the pokemon gasped.

"Look! It's the meanies!" the pink haired boy said to the purple haired boy.

Crimson and Icee turned around. "Well if it isn't the little losers! Pinky and Purple!" teased Icee messing up the pink haired boys' hair.

He swatted at her hand. "Stop it!" He barked out angrily.

"So what do you want?" Crimson asked annoyed.

"Nothing, we just wanted to say that we are going to Viridian Forest and going to catch a lot of pokemon and destroy you guys!" the purple haired boy said.

Icee snickered, "Well have fun in the forest Pinky and Purple! Don't get lost! I hear there have been new trainers that went into the forest…and NEVER CAME BACK!" She laughed evilly.

Both boys gulped. "We aren't scared! And our names aren't Pinky and Purple!" shouted the pink haired boy. The purple haired boy nodded in agreement. "I'm Timly, and he's Geble!"

Crimson and Icee looked at each other and blinked, then they both fell to the grounded laughing. They were both gasping for air. They were literally dying from laughter.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Timly yelled, moving his pink hair out of his face. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU BOTH!"

The girls just laughed even harder. "Stop talking…please! HAHA HA HA!" laughed Crimson holding her sides. "YOU ARE KILLING ME!" Icee was rolling around on the ground laughing. Both boys stomped off toward Viridian Forest.

After about 10 mintues, they stopped laughing and got back to their feet. Icee bushed off her tank top and skirt, then looked over at Crimson, who brushed off her tank top and shorts. Eevee and bulbasaur sat there waiting for their trainers to give them orders.

"So shall we try to sneak into the Pokemon League building?" Crimson suggested hopefully.

Icee sighed, "I suppose…"

"YAY!" Crimson jumped up and down happily, then started walking towards the path they saw Timly and Geble fighting.

"Pokemon League...ready or now… We are breaking in!" yelled Icee and threw her fist into the air. The pokemon squealed and Crimson shot her fist in the air as well. This is going to be an interesting adventure.


End file.
